


A Thief's Heart

by Aroomie



Series: Elder Scrolls Tales [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sneaking Around, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Wanting nothing to do with the problems that seem to follow, Nova finds herself with the people she dislikes the most. The Thief's guild, wanting nothing more then to banish her natural born talents to the void, and remove her self from the secret legacy that is her mother. What's more, she finds herself attracted to the guilds second in command. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more then 12 chapters... I just wen off of how many Thieves guild quests there were...

"Have anything to say for yourself?" 

Dark shimmering violate eyes danced across bars of the cage towards the voice, a small upturn on the corner of full pink lips made the owner of the voice, a guard, stumble back a step. 

"Whatever do you mean?" 

His tongue clicked against his teeth behind his helmet. 

"You know very well what I am talking about." 

Head tilting to the side, the violate gaze shifted back the way they came and stared at the block wall of the cage, a small humming noise echoing around the jail. 

"Oooooh, you mean that." 

A giggle. 

"I was bored. The only reason I am here, is that I am bored." 

The guard tsk'ed behind his helm, glaring at the prisoner. 

"Such gault... You are here because we caught you!" 

A loud scoff was his answer, a step forward, and the prisoner was gripping the bars tightly as she finally came into better light, dark raven curls framing a delicate face, her pink lips turned up into a playful threatening smile as she leaned against the bars, her bust pressing against the cold metal as she watched the guards head dip ever so slightly toward the view. 

"You caught me, because I let you." 

She could hear him suck in a harsh breath as her smile grew, her hands slipping down the bars slowly and unnoticed as the guard reclaimed his step from before, his eyes flicking back up to her. 

"You are nothing but a common thief. We always catch your kind in time, make no mistake, we caught you because you messed up." 

Her smile fell then, her violet eyes growing dark as she stared at the guard as he took another step closer. He was getting cocky, his mistake. He gave a short laugh and spun on his heel before leaving, thinking he had won the verbal dispute between the two of them but little did he notice the lack of keys jiggle as he walked away. Pushing away from the bars, the girl smiled once again as she lifted her hand till a ring of keys neatly held between her fingers came into view. 

"Silly guards..." 

Her smile simply grew as she fished out what looked to be a fitting key and played with the lock on her cell for a time, needing to change the key once or twice for others on the ring before the door opened. She watched the door swing open, smiling still as she leaned against the frame of it, arms crossed over her chest and a small giggle left her before pushing off the frame and walking to a chest on the far side of the room. She had watched the guards stick all of her gear inside and little did they know the enchantments covering the articles of clothing. 

She bounced on her feet carefully, pulling the chest open and carefully removing all her possessions and laying them out on a nearby table to take inventory. Once she had placed everything on the table and took a glance to see everything was accounted for, a small smile pulled her lips again as she shed the rags they had given her to wear and put on her armor. The tanned leather was snug and form fitting, accenting her hips as she wiggled into her pants, her top missing it's sleeves and clasping around her neck like a collar. She pulled her boots on and gently pat the side of the tall buckled leather as she took a dagger from the table and sheathed it inside, humming as she pulled on a pair of gloves that came up just below her elbow. 

Once she was dressed, she grabbed a second pair of daggers and sheathed them across her lower back and grabbed her pack before pulling her long ebony curls into a loose ponytail, her sharp pointed ears sticking out from the loosely tied back strands. 

"Stupid guards." 

She smiled widely and fished out a chameleon spell scroll from her pack and used it, her form all but vanishing as she crouched down and began to make her way out of the prison, her footsteps muffled but the enchantments in her boots, and her form all but none existent as she easily slipped past the guards now walking the halls. A large grin spread across her face when shouting echoed down the hall and the guards now frantically ran around. 

"Where'd she go!? 

Stalking over towards the guards "evidence" table, she scooped up the gold diamond necklace she was caught stealing and held it in front of her just Intime to have the chameleon scroll wear off and the guards come running back into the room. 

"You! Stop right there!" 

She giggled softly, stuffing the necklace in her pack and pulled out another piece of leather, turning it around in her hands. 

"Take no offence, boys, but you won't remember my face once we are done here." 

She smiled wide as they drew their weapons and she pulled the leather cap over her head. 

"Grey Fox!" 

She smiled even more and turned on her heels, running out of Windhelm's prison, winding down the streets and jumping onto balconies as she avoided the swarm of guards that seemed to pour from the woodwork. She laughed quietly, shaking her head. 

"All this for a stupid necklace? Wow, you boys have issues." 

She grinned broadly, running past a beggar and flipped a coin to him as she passed by, giggling as the beggar "stumbled" into the path of the guards and giving her enough time to run out to the docks, take her mask off and jump into the cold waters and swam across the bay to the far side, making sure she was far enough away to not be seen. 

As she pulled herself from the freezing waters, her violet gaze turned over her shoulder as she watched from a distance as the guards stumbled over one another and yelling. She rolled her eyes and grinned as her fingers traced absentmindedly over the cowl still in her hand before stuffing it back into her pack as she made a mental note to get the cowl back "home" soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You seemed to have enjoyed that." 

Her eyes cut to the side as she looked toward the voice, rolling her eyes slightly as she pulled her pack closer to her body and wrapped her arms around herself to keep from mostly freezing, still wet from her swim. 

"Do not be so reckless, Nova." 

Her violet eyes slid shut as she sighed heavily, rubbing her hands across her forearms as she made a low growling noise before turning towards the shadow of a large tree from where the voice was sounding. 

"Says the one who uses the shadows to speak to me. Please shut up. I'm doing as you requested, nothing more, then getting on with my life." 

There was no answer, only the sound of the branches being blown about by the wind. Nova's eyes narrowed at the shadow, scoffing. 

"Of course." 

She spun on her heel and began down the road again, her teeth chattering together as she huddled into herself as much as she could, bits of her hair practically frozen now as she made what she could assume barely halfway when the noise of horse hoofs on the road made her look around. 

"My goodness! What in oblivion happened to you!?" 

Nova smiled slightly as she looked up to meet the wide confused gazes of an older couple with their carriage, the woman's hands cupped over her mouth. 

"I t-tripped and f-fell off the road into the waters near W-w-windhelm." 

The woman gasped loud in shock as the man now began speaking. 

"You walked all the way here in that state?!" 

Nova stared up at them with slight confusion, her teeth chattering together as she shivered almost violently, her pale pink lips now a shade of blue. 

"I-I'm not s-sure.... Uu-uhhmm... W-where am I exa-actly?" 

The couple stared at one another for a moment before looking back at Nova, the gentleman frowning slightly. 

"You're about a ten minutes' walk from Sarethi Farm." 

Nova blinked a few times, registering just how far she had walked. A small frown crossing her lips as she looked over her shoulder back from where she came and made a noise. Her attention was drawn back to the carriage as the man climbed down, walking over to her with an out stretched hand. 

"Where you headed, girl?" 

Nova shook her head slightly, closing her eyes as she tipped her head to the side. 

"R-riften." 

The woman inhaled sharply in time with the man's hand landing on Nova's shoulder, making her shiver at the searing warm touch. Nova closed her eyes as his hand vanished, shivering at the loss of the warmth but soon made a loud squeaking type noise as something warm enveloped her. She opened her eyes again and watched as the man had placed a blanket over top of her, smiling as he gently rubbed the fabric against her arms. 

"Climb in back. We'll take you the rest of the way." 

Nova made the same squeaking noise as she looked at the man, her brow quirked as she opened her mouth to protest, but he simply shook his head and gently pushed her towards the carriage. 

"No back talk now. Get in, warm yourself, rest. You walked a fair distance today." 

Nova sighed quietly and simply nodded as she climbed into the carriage, the man helping her in as he kept his hands on her waist till she was properly seated in the back and huddled up beside a pile of fur's. 

"Let's get you all warm now." 

Nova watched as the woman leaned over and pulled a couple fur's from the pile and laid them across her lap, smiling sweetly as the man climbed back up into the driver's seat and ushered the horse forward. The woman smiled at Nova still as she reached up and gently pat her head before turning in her seat and watched forward as the horse pulled them along, Nova's violet gaze stuck on the back of their heads for a long time. When she opened her eyes again, there was a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her awake. 

"C'mon, girl. We're here." 

Nova blinked a few times before lifting her gaze to the city gates, a small noise leaving her lips as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed the blanket and furs from her body. The man waiting on the ground for her and took her hands in his as she jumped down from the carriage and smiled at her as he gently brushed a wrinkle from her top. 

"There, safe and sound." 

Nova smiled and dipped her head in thanks, pulling her pack around to her front and fished out a couple coins to give to the man but he shook his head. 

"No. You keep it." 

Nova pursed her lips and stared at the man for a while before reaching over and snatching up a stag pelt. 

"I'll buy this one from you." 

She smiled at him as he thought it over, then nodded. 

"Fair enough." 

Nova smiled even more and pulled the pelt closer to her body and dropped the coins into the man's hand, taking a few steps away from him before he could count all of them and realize she gave him more than what the pelt was worth. A small giggle leaving her lips as she ran up to the gate before he could snatch her up again to talk her out of giving him so much, her step faltering as one of the guards brought his hand up and blocked her path into the city. Her gaze turned to him, brow lifted. 

"You want in? You gotta pay the fee." 

Her brow arched further. 

"Fee?" 

The guard nodded, and Nova could swear she could see the stupid grin on his face despite the helmet he wore. 

"You heard me. You want in, you gotta pay." 

Nova's eyes drifted to the city gate and her brow furrowed slightly. 

"I didn’t know shaking down visitors was a thing in Riften." 

The sharp intake of breath from the guard made Nova smile, her violet gaze turning back to him as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered softly. 

"I wonder what would happen if such a person was reported to their superiors." 

There was a sharp hissing breath noise and Nova grinned even more as she leaned back and the hand blocking her path was lowered. 

"Alright, alright! Keep your mouth shut... You can go in." 

She dipped her head and walked through the gates, pushing the doors open with her hips as she spun on her heels and took a quick glance around. Her eyes trailed off to the shadows and her brow lifted slightly as she watched a man wearing leather armor sneak around the corner. She was about to follow, but halted when a suddenly someone screamed "thief" and the man came running back around the corner. Nova watched as he ran past her, satchel in hand, and cried out in pain as an arrow had found home in the back of his knee. 

"Such luck you have bestowed on them..." 

Her violet eyes cast to the side once again as she glared over at the shadows, clicking her tongue against the back of her teeth as she stepped over the wounded thief and made her way to the courtyard. The first thing she takes note of on her way, is the man standing under the deck of a house's upper level and a small smile creases her lips as she instantly recognizes him, though he wouldn't think the same of her. 

"Hey you... I don't know you... You in Riften looking for trouble?" 

His brow was lifted, eying her head to toe as she stepped over to him, cradling the fur she bought in her arms. 

"Me? Nah. Just lookin' to return something." 

He scoffed softly, eying her up and down again, trying to figure out why she looked familiar to him. 

"Don't say something you'll regret. The last thing the Black-Briars need is someone meddling in their affairs." 

Nova rolled her eyes and smiled playfully as she took another step closer to the man, motioning for him to hold out his hand. 

"Take it easy, Maul, I'm not here to cause issues. For you, or Maven." 

As she spoke, the dropped the fur in his hand, grinning at the confusion playing across his face as she used names like she was familiar. 

"How-" 

Nova make a soft tsking noise and smiled up at him, giving a playful wink before spinning on her toes and walking away from him, folding her hands behind her back and continued her walk towards the courtyard. She had been in Riften once before, long time ago, when she was still young. She helped Maven with odd jobs for a short time, working for scraps to survive. When she finally decided to leave, it was after she had found the cowl in the bay, the chest it was locked in having more than one bolt sealing it, she almost drown opening it because her curiosity would not allow her to forget about it. It was after she found the cowl, that she began hearing the voice in the shadows, the voice of the true owner of the cowl. Nova stared off to the side as she watched the shadows in the midday sun, her brow twitching as she could swear part of the shadow moved. 

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh lass?" 

Nova blinked rapidly as she stopped abruptly before her face collided with the massive chest now in her way, her gaze lifting slightly as she stared up at the towering nord. 

"Uhm.. Excuse me?" 

The nord grinned at her, folding his arms across his chest. 

"I'm sayin' you've got the coin, but you didn't earn a septim of it honestly. I can tell." 

Nova's brow lifted as she took half a step back to actually get a good look at the man, pushing back loose strands of her raven hair as she narrowed her gaze on him. She came up just barely past the middle of his chest, his height impressive, her eyes raking over the muscles tensing under the shirt he wore, her eyes drifting up to his face as she watched how he stared at her with deep honey coloured eyes. Shaking her head partially as she closed her eyes to keep from staring at his lips too long, she folded her arms across her chest much like h had done and made a low scoffing sound. 

"And you think you know this because...?" 

He chuckled partially, grinning still. 

"It's all about sizing up your mark, lass. The way they walk, what they are wearing. It's a dead giveaway." 

Nova found herself grinning as she stared up at the nord, her index finger gently tapping against her forearm as she took a quick glance at the fairly plain looking leather gear she was wearing. 

"And what could I possibly be wearing that makes you think this?" 

The nord grinned a little more as he reached up with one hand and gently tapped his ear. 

"Pure silver with a ruby, am I right?" 

Nova blinked once before her hand flew to her exposed ear, a small noise leaving her lips as her fingers slipped across the earing dangling from her earlobe. 

"Okay, you made your point. What can I help you with?" 

The nord grinned triumphantly. 

"I have a bit of an errand to preform, but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands get well paid." 

Nova blinked as she eyed the man up and down once more, realization dawning on her and she did everything she could not to groan. 

"You’re with the guild..." 

He blinked once, barely hearing Nova as she spoke barely over a whisper, and he simply grinned at her. Nova sighed more audibly this time and closed her eyes, taking a moment to think before nodding once, the cowl in her pack suddenly feeling very heavy. 

"Alright... What do you need?" 

The nord clapped his hands together once and smiled broadly. 

"Excellent. What I need is quiet Simple.... I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing." 

Nova looked across the courtyard, her head tilting to the side slightly. 

"Who's who?" 

The nord laughed quietly, turning on his heel and standing beside Nova so he could point out the targets. 

"Madesi is the argonian Jewler. Brand-Shei is the stuck up Dunmer at that stall there." 

Nova nodded slowly, smiling some as she watched the argonian for a moment. 

"I think I bought something from him once. Nice guy." 

The nord lifted a brow as he looked at Nova, a small noise leaving her lips as she rubbed her thumb across her lower lip. 

"Alright. When you wanna do it?" 

The nord blinked a few times at her eagerness to be finished and a large grin appeared on his face. 

"We'll wait an hour, then I'll cause a distraction at that stall over there in the corner." 

When he pointed, Nova followed his finger, nodding lightly. 

"Alright... Well. I'm going to get some food, you can start when you see me." 

She patted his shoulder and spun on her heel, walking towards the Bee and Bard. She took a glance over her shoulder and grinned as she could see the nord staring after her before she vanished inside the Inn. The smell of ale hit her like walking into a brick wall and she almost fell over, shaking her head as she pinched her nose shut for a second and made a face before walking to a vacant table and dropped her pack down and sat. 

"Welcome to the Bee and Barb. What can I get you?" 

Nova looked up at the scruffy voice and smiled at the argonian. 

"Just some bread and a cheese wedge, please." 

He nodded and smiled before leaving her, her eyes wandering around the room before they fell on the shadow before her chair and her brow twitched slightly as a small laugh echoed in her mind. 

"You did everything to avoid this, and yet here you are." 

Nova rolled her eyes slightly, smiling as the argonian returned with a plate of bread and cheese, she paid him the few coins and watched him leave. 

"Better eat quickly, Nova. You don't want to be late." 

Nova made a silent groan as she ripped a piece of bread apart and took a bite from the cheese before stuffing it in her mouth. Her eyes casting down and glaring at the shadow while she chewed. The small laugh continued to sound for a while, making Nova more irritable with her surroundings then she usually was. It wasn't till she finished her food, picked up her pack, and left the Inn did the laughing stop. Once she stepped outside, she took a quick skim of the courtyard, meeting eyes with the nord from earlier and gave him a curt nod before making her way across the small market place, the nords voice booming across the space as he caught everyone's attention. Nova waited a moment, seeing that everyone was thoroughly distracted before moving. 

The nord had been trying to keep an eye on her in his peripheral vision, but when she decided to move, he lost sight of her. His lips quirked up into a small grin as he boasted about a fake elixir, using his hands for grand gestures to keep everyone distracted and eyes on him. It wasn't till he saw the girl come back around the stall beside where Brand-Shei was perched on a stack of crates and wave him down did he wrap up his overzealous speech, sooner then he'd expected too. 

As everyone was returning to their stalls, he came up next to the girl as she settled herself against the railing of stairs that lead down towards the walkways down below, and grined at her. 

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go... your payment, just as I promised. The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch." 

Nova took the offered coin purse from the nords hand, smirking playfully at him. 

"Rumor has it your guild is in a rut." 

The nord stared at Nova, his brow quirked as he watched her feel out the coins in the purse before tucking it into her pack. 

"And where did you hear them rumor's, Lass?" 

Nova tilted her head slightly, pondering for a moment. 

"Windhelm? No... I think first was in Solitud." 

He sucked in a sharp breath and held it before letting it out in a winded curse. 

"That far, eh?" 

Nova nodded slowly, turning her eyes back on him and clicked her tongue. 

"Listen. I REALLY don't actually like being tied in with lot like you and your guild." 

She watched him carefully, his face scrunching up at her words. 

"But... You seem to need a... Skilled hand in whatever problems you seem to have found yourselves in. So." 

She clapped her hands once and pushed off the railing she was leaning on, pushing stray strands of hair from her face as she motioned her hands to the sides. 

"What's next?" 

The nord grinned broadly and folded his arms across his chest, a deep chuckle making his shoulders shake. 

"Easy there, lass. One last test." 

Nova groaned light but playfully as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. 

"The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften... a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece and we'll see if you've really got what it takes." 

Nova wiggled her head from side to side as she reached back and pulled her hair out from its tie, the dark curls pooling around her shoulders as she smirked up at him. 

"Meet you there." 

And with that, she spun and jumped over the railing she hand been leaning on and landed on her toes on the walkway below, grinning up at the male as she spun and made her way through a door into the Ratway.


	2. Taking Care of Business

Nova knew it was a lame test, she knew there must have been other entrances to the Ragged Flagon. Her eyes drifted up to the landing where she left the man and a low sigh slipped past her lips when she saw he was no longer there, on his way to a different entrance no doubt. She took a quick glance around before slipping past the door into the ratways, her hands flying to her face to cover her nose and mouth as she almost gagged on the smell. Her face twisted in disgust as she moved her hands away and held her breath, pulling out a scarf from her pack and wrapping it around her head to block the smell best she could. She began walking after tucking the ends of the scarf into the neckline of her armor, mentally glowering as the stench still managed to get past the fabric, granted it was less but it still made her want to puke. 

Voices echoing in the tunnels made her stop and press her body to the wall, taking a sharp inhale of breath before holding it as she watched a pair of men walking towards her. Slowly, she slid down the wall into a crouched position and waited, her violet gaze locked onto them as they walked right past her. The men engaged in conversation and barely looking where they were going, giving her the chance to slip past their oblivious sight and continue further into the tunnels. She paused in her step when she came to a larger room, glancing down at the ground below the wall she was now standing on, her gaze drifting up and turning into a glare as she stared across a gap and at the bridge that was drawn. 

"Are you freaking kidding me?" 

Folding her arms across her chest, Nova sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes shut tightly, her mind racing as she debated whether or not this was truly worth this much effort for something she really didn't care for. 

"Breath, little Nova." 

Nova's eyes cut to the shadows dancing behind the boards of the drawn bridge, the woman's voice echoing in her mind. 

"Breath? I am breathing if you haven't noticed..." 

There was a small chuckle and the silence stretched out, Nova's eyes stuck on the morphing shadow behind the gaps in the bridge's planks. A small click echoed and Nova jumped back a step as the bridge crashed down, the air filling with dust and she coughed while moving her hand back and forth to push it aside, her gaze narrowing on the distorted shadow near a lever on the wall. 

"Uhm.. Thank you?" 

Then it vanished. The shadow had been helpful before, but barely, pointing at paths she should take or motioning at seemingly useless items on a table. Nova stepped onto the planks and jumped lightly to test the structure of the bridge before crossing, sighing heavily once her feet met solid stone again. The rest of the journey was a piece of pie. Nova snuck past the singular bandit blocking her way and vanished behind the door by time the woman had looked around from feeling like she wasn't the only one in the room. Nova smiled inwardly to herself when she stepped into the Ragged Flagon, the smell from the ratways forgotten as she removed the scarf around her face and took a deep inhale of the heavy humid scent from the water in the middle of the large room. Walking around the pool and over the makeshift bridge, Nova grinned slightly as voices echoed and one in particular caught her attention. 

"Come off it, Brynjolf. You and Mercer are a dying breed." 

Nova's brow lifted as she glanced towards the individual behind the bar counter, her attention pulled back toward the other nord, Brynjolf, as he spoke again. 

"No... There's something different about this one." 

Nova took a step forward then, coughing to catch their attention. The nord behind the bar lifted his brows high as his eyes settled on Nova and a sly grin crossed Brynjolf's lips. 

"Well, well, colour me impressed, Lass. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again." 

Nova folded her arms across her chest and scoffed quietly, averting her gaze from his. 

"Besides the smell... Getting here was a piece of cake." 

The grin only spread across Brynjolf's face as he watched Nova. 

"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize! So... now that I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?" 

Nova's brow lifted slightly as she looked back at Brynjolf, head tilting. 

"Deadbeats?" 

He nodded once, arms crossing over his chest. 

"Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga. They owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways. What's more important is that you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored." 

Nova nodded slowly. If she was being honest, she barely paid attention after the names were given and simply lost herself a little bit in the nords accent, her stance loosening slightly as she forget where she was and simply indulged in the rich tone. 

"Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization." 

Nova snapped back to reality then, her lips shutting tightly as she let her eyes drift across the table tops and others within the makeshift tavern. Her gaze settled on shadows at the far end of the room as they moved and wiggled in the way she knew she was being watched by someone and she simply sighed louder. Brynjolf had followed where her gaze had landed, his brow lifting high as he looked from the blob of shadows across the room and back to the small woman standing before him. Nova brought a hand up and carded her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at Brynjolf and smiled some. 

"Alright. I'll make sure the message is heard. Loud and clear." 

Nova spun on her heels and dropped her bag down on a nearby table, shuffling through its contents for a moment before pulling out the cowl and quickly stuffing it into a side pouch that hung from her belt and strapped around her thigh to keep it from moving around so much. She pulled out a couple small vials and her coin purse, stuffing them into a smaller pouch on the other side of her hips. Byrnjolf watched with a brow lifted and slight smirk on his lips as he watched her prepare and when she lifted her gaze from the bag she grinned at him, it reminded him so much like a fox. 

"I'll leave this here... And, since I am going to come back successfully..." 

She picked up the pack and walked over to Brynjolf, dropping it in his hands once he clued in that she was giving it to him. 

"Have the items in here priced for me? I would rather not carry them around anymore." 

Bryinjolf stared after her, his brow lifting more, as she ran back the way she had come. When she left, his gaze turned to the bag in his hands and he readjusted his grip so he could flip the top open and his breath caught in his throat as he accidently dropped the bag, its content spilling out on the ground. Everything from silver rings to gold necklaces and headdresses, all decorated with flawless jewels. Everyone standing around the tavern came closer, someone even whistled, and Brynjolf's eyes darted back towards to door Nova took exit from. Quite a Prize indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nova jumped out from the ratways and onto the second step of the stairs, a slice of bread in her mouth that she took from the bandits table just outside the Ragged Flagon's entrance, and she gagged around the bread as she tried to rid herself from the smell. 

"D'ey beh'er show me'h a differen'd entran'f af'er ;is." 

She spoke around the bread, jumping the steps by twos, bouncing in her last step as she reached the top. Taking a large bite from the bread, she began a slow walk to the far end of town, deciding to visit Bersi first. She had hears about him a little bit when she was in Riften before, the man loved a dwarven vase of some sort, loved it more than his own lift she'd bet. Slipping into the old nord's shop, she ignored him at first as she finished stuffing the bread into her mouth and walked over to the vase by the window, her brow arching high. 

"Beautiful, ain't it? Finest thing in here." 

Nova glanced over her shoulder at him and finished chewing on her bread, swallowing loud enough for him to hear, and smiled. 

"It's the most ugliest thing I've ever laid eyes on." 

Bersi choked on his breath, his face paling as he watched Nova pick up the vase and start _juggling_ between her hands. 

"Alright, alright! Easy with that girl!" 

Nova smiled as she threw the vase in the air, Bersi's breath catching in his throat as he made to reach for it but Nova pressed a hand to his chest and quickly drew one of her daggers and caught the vase on the flat face of the sharp tool. 

"You owe money to people, Bersi." 

She smiled sweetly as she wiggled the dagger, making the vase wiggle. 

"I promise to hand this back to you, unscathed, if you give me the money." 

Nova watched as the nord's look of terror turned to one of complete annoyed hatred, and she found it very amusing. 

"You're with the "Thieves" guild?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" 

Nova smiled more, the vase barely balanced. 

"The coin?" 

Bersi scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. 

"Jump into Oblivion! You'll get nothing from me!" 

Nova clicked her tongue against her teeth and looked from the male and dropped her dagger, the vase plummeting towards the ground again. Bersi shrieked in terror and just before the vase shattered on the wood planks of the floor, Nova moved her foot and caught the vase easily on her toes. 

"The coin?" 

Her brow lifted and Bersi quickly ran around his counter and practically threw a coin purse at Nova. She smiled and kicked the vase up and caught the handle, placing it back on the shelf where she found it. 

"If you do as you are told, things don't need to get to this level." 

She looked over her shoulder at Bersi as he glared at her. 

"Get out." 

Nova sighed low in her throat, shaking her head as she turn on her heels and left. As she walked to Haelga's shop, her mind wandered, hands in her pockets and her gaze wandering everywhere but where it should be. Nova made to step out into the street but her step faltered as if she was grabbed around the waist and she made a low growling like noise as she spun around to see shadow like coils wrapped around her ankles. 

"What gives?!" 

She hissed quietly, trying not to seem more crazy then what she already felt from talking to, literally, nothing. 

"Watch your step, Nova." 

Her violet gaze turned back up to see a patrol of guards walking past her, her brow arched slightly. Ok, the new helpful shadow was... Helpful, but nine be damned it could talk instead of trying to give her a heart attack. She sighed heavily and stepped out once the shadow let go, glancing towards the guards as she stepped around a post and swiftly crossed the bridge towards Haelga's shop and vanished inside. Nova took a quick glance around for anything she could use to make her point, a small huff leaving her lips as she didn't immediately spot anything, but the shadow rippled to life at the far end of the room and made a low chuckling noise as it pointed behind the side wall next to Nova and her brow lifted. Nova quickly moved around the wall and almost gagged at the sight of the Dibella statue, her brow lifted high as she glanced back at the nord woman behind the counter and made a low sighing sound as she walked over to the statue and picked it up. 

"Hey, I have a question..." 

Nova came around into sight as she spoke, looking at Dibella in her hands and moving the statue around whilst Haelga's paled. 

"How much is Dibella worth to you? Is she more important than paying your due?" 

Haelga all but shrieked when Nova made to drop the statue. Throwing a bag of coin on the counter. 

"Please! Anything but Lady Dibella!" 

Nova smiled slightly and put the statue down on the counter in time with taking the coin purse and dipped her head. 

"Nice doing business with you." 

Nova spun around and left, ignoring the trash talk behind her as she left the building. A low sigh left her lips as she walked to the Bee and Barb, making a low humming sound as she stepped into the Inn and looked around. Keerava was a sweet heart, for an Argonian. Never hurt anyone. Nova loved talking to the lizard when she resided in Riften, too bad she doesn't remember her. Nova slid onto a stool in front of Keerava and smiled sweetly, the lizard eying her up and down as if trying to place her from somewhere. 

"Can I get you anything?" 

Nova shook her head slightly, closing her eyes. 

"I was sent by some people you owe money too." 

Keerava's jaw tensed as she watched Nova, a long sigh leaving her. 

"Look. I heard what you did to the others. Here's the coin, you'll have no more problems from me." 

Nova smiled lightly, looking at the coin purse before taking it and rolled the coin around in her hand. 

"Don't worry... I'll be sure to come back and buy things from you." 

Nova smiled at the Argonian but the look was returned with a scowl and Nova sighed as she tucked the pouch away and left. Walking through the now closed marketplace and watched as the sun set over the roofs of the houses. Jumping down the steps, she vanished into the ratways and made her way back to the Ragged Flagon without killing the bandits that were in the path. When she entered the large room housing the Ragged Flagon, she was surprised to hear yelling. Her brow lifting high as she walked over to the bar cautiously, her arms folded over her chest as she watched from the bridge. 

"And I'm telling you, there is NO WAY one person could steal that much!" 

Nova lifted her brow even higher. 

"Oh stow it, Sapphire. You're just sad it's not you." 

The woman, Sapphire, scoffed and flipped her hair with a head flick and walked away from the table everyone was gathered around. Nova stepped closer, tilting her head over Dirge's shoulder and peeked at all the jewelry she had in her bag piled out across the surface. 

"Taking inventory?" 

Brynjolf smirked and barked a chuckle as Dirge jumped out of his skin and out of his chair, leaving Nova standing behind an empty seat, smiling. 

"Where did you get all this, Lass?" 

Nova looked to Brynjolf as he spoke, her eyes darting down to pick up a necklace close to the edge. 

"Oh... you know... Here and there." 

His grin only widened as he watched Nova pull coin purses from her belt and toss them onto the mountain of jewelry. 

"I got your payments." 

Dirge clicked his teeth with his tongue as he watched Brynjolf pick up the coin purses' and pocket them till later. 

"Well done, Lass. You are indeed turning out to be quiet the prize." 

Nova simply smirked, trying hard to hide her rising blush from his praise. 

"What's next, boss?" 

Brynjolf grinned wider, tipping his head to the side as he walked around the table and made his way to a tunnel opening, handing back one of the coin purses to Nova as payment as they made their way further into the guild.


	3. Loud And Clear Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!!  
> This chapter may or may not suck... it's been sitting half-finished in my notes FOREVER... So... Fuck it. I HOPE to be updating everything more normal again soon!!! *mumble* stupid writers' block...

Nova skipped a step as she fell in behind Brynolf, folding her hands behind her back as she stared at the expanse of his shoulders while blindly following the nord. A smile creasing her lips as he pushed aside a bookshelf in the tunnel and followed to open a door and motion her through, she gave a mocking curtsey and a giggle as she moved past him, hyper-aware of his eyes at her back. 

"Welcome to The Cistern." 

Nova looked over her shoulder at the nord as he spoke before letting her eyes wander. Brynolf stepped around her and made his way to the middle while Nova took her time, her eyes wandering around the room, watching those other members who were wandering around or training, her brow lifting high as her eyes finally settled on the shadows at the side of the room. Her gaze zeroed in on it as it began to shimmer and move and she began walking to the center of the room where Brynolf was now standing. 

"Mercer, I'd like to introduce you to our new recruit." 

Nova only half paid attention as Brynolf began speaking to the other middle-aged man in the room, her gaze still stuck on the shadow as it shimmered and began to move. She was fascinated, yet wary, as this was the longest time it had stuck around and actually shown her how it moves. The shadow crawled up the wall where it was darkest, clawing its way up the stone and back down another side of the room where torchlight was dimmest, the shadow moving its way across the floor. Her eyes trailing across the room as she followed it was easily mistaken by the others as her taking in the place, being a new recruit, and paid no mind to it while Brynolf and Mercer continued to talk. 

Her attention was only half on the men's conversation as she watched the shadow claw around the floor, moving away from casted light, and clawed its way into Mercer's shadow. Her gaze narrowed as she watched the fingertips of the shadow snake their way up the guild leaders legs then up his sides till it finally appeared behind him. The shadow was always just that, a shadow, so when Nova watched as the fingers slide across Mercer's throat and back across in a cutting motion while the shadow itself opened its eyes and smiled at Nova. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the red glow and wide grin across the shadows face. 

"Did you really think this was only about the cowl?" 

Nova took a small step back as the shadow's voice echoed in her mind before it vanished, drawing the attention of the men. 

"You alright, lass?" 

Nova's lavender gaze darted to Brynolf as he spoke, realizing he had taken a step toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She gave a short nod, shutting her eyes as she rubbed a hand over her face. 

"Yes, sorry. Tired I guess." 

She gave a weak smile to the men, gently patting Brynolf's hand on her shoulder before he removed and her eyes moved towards Mercer. 

"So... Goldenglow. You want me to just burn their hives and find out why they went rouge?" 

Mercer nodded once while Brynolf pointed a finger at her. 

"Only three, any more than that and you forfeit your reward." 

Nova nodded slowly, her gaze shifting to the shadows on the far side of the room again, the two men followed her gaze and tried to find what she found so interesting, but when they saw nothing Brynolf turned back to Nova and gently touched her arm once again. 

"Perhaps you should take a rest before heading out?" 

Nova's eyes darted up to Brynolf and his words, a small smile crossing her lips as she nodded. 

"Yes, that would be best." 

Brynolf smiled back and motioned his hand out in front of her while gently pushing her arm, leading her across the stone walkways and into the living quarters. 

"You are going to be busy soon enough, lass. Best to take as much rest as you can get between jobs." 

Nova chuckled softly, closing her eyes as she walked over to one of the beds and flopped down, letting out a heavy sigh. Brynolf watched her, his head tilting curiously as he eyed her appearance again. Her pointed ears not quite long enough to be classed as any elf that he knew, her violet eyes as vibrant as a flawless amethyst, and her skin pale and smooth. She caught him staring and a small smile grew on her lips as she sat up and pulled the dark curls of her hair from her face as she watched him. 

"So, Brynolf... How long has your organization been having troubles?" 

The nord sighed quietly at her question, shaking his head slowly as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"It started a few years back. No one understands why we just started failing. Getting caught when we know we had everything covered." 

Nova nodded slowly, picking up the pillow from the bed and laid it across her lap as she kicked off her boots and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on the pillow as she hugged everything together. 

"I don’t know, Lass... All I do know, is things are going to change. I can feel it." 

Nova smiled at him, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief as she listened to the nord. 

"Don't worry your pretty head too much, Bryn. I'm sure everything will right itself with time." 

The nord lifted his brow at the shortening of his name and watched as Nova rolled onto her side and pushed the pillow up her body and under her head before waving a hand at him. 

"Scoot. I'm sleepy." 

He laughed quietly as he watched Nova fist her hands under the pillow and closed her eyes, a short shake of his head as he turned on his heels and walked away to let her rest. Nova's eyes snapped open and she watched him leave, her brow furrowing as her gaze darted to the shadows in the hall and her lips thinned out as she watched the shimmer, her head lifting some as she watched it slide down the wall and claw its way over to the bed. 

"Not just about returning the Cowl, huh?" 

The shadow cackled as it lifted from the ground and sat on the floor next to the bed, Nova's head falling back to the pillow as she watched it. 

"Not just about the Cowl." 

The shadow echoed her words, confirming, its red eyes opening and turning towards her. 

"You should know by now that our Lady always has more than one goal when we set out." 

Nova rolled her eyes in annoyance before closing them. 

"Yea, yea." 

She sighed quietly, pursing her lips together. 

"You can at least do me the favor of looking at the place before I go." 

The shadow cackled again but said nothing and simply sat there, its red eyes turning towards the shadows in the hall and the sickening grin spread across its lips as something moved. 

"It appears you are already being watched, Little Nova."


	4. Loud and Clear Pt.2

When Nova woke again, she could hear the subtle noise of snoring and she sat upright on the bed and took a look around. Her brow lifted slightly as her violet eyes seemed to glow in the dark, much like a cat that had a light flash in its eyes, her gaze skitting across the room as she looked at everyone sleeping in their bed before she kicked her feet out from the blankets and put her boots on. Stepping softly, Nova made her way out of the sleeping area and into the center of the Cistern and took another look around, her fingertips trailing across the walls as she walked around the circle shaped room, testing the training equipment, and staring down into waters as she crossed a rope bridge. 

"Nova." 

Her head lifted as the voice echoed in her mind, her gaze meeting red eyes over at the far side beside a hallway. 

"Short cut." 

Nova walked over to where the shadow was, eyeing it before stepping ahead and opened the back door to the guild and when she stepped out into the night air and noticed the cemetery, her brow lifted high as she looked over her shoulder to stare at the crypt she just stepped out from. 

"Well now... That's not disconcerting at all..." 

The shadow cackled and Nova started to walk, weaving past headstones and scooting her way through the streets. 

"Do you think they will be upset you left without any word, little Nova?" 

Nova rolled her eyes, glancing down into the darker outline of her own shadow to see the red eyes staring up at her. 

"You are rather talkative these days." 

Her shadow shrugged, no doubt being controlled, and Nova slipped past the city gates, eyeing the guards that tried to hustle her for money, not just the previous morning before making her way down the hill. 

"I'm sure they have dirty dogs all over the city. They will know that I have gone." 

The shadow made a low humming noise, wondering, and sat up from Nova's shadow once she stopped moving and stood at the lake shore. 

"So...? Gonna give me a hand, or watch me flounder?" 

The shadow glanced over at Nova, a small grin spreading across its face. Nova shook her head and rolled her eyes, pulling her hair back into a tighter ponytail. 

"Oh, whatever." 

The shadow vanished back into her own and Nova jumped into the waters, figuring it was easier to swim then walk in the front door. Her strokes through the water were lazy, taking her time, her eyes darting up to the stars as she took a moment to enjoy the calm. 

"Nova." 

The voice in her mind startled her and made her stoke sputter and she swallowed water, choking as quietly as she could, she glared at the shadows on top the water's surface. 

"You ass." 

The shadow cackled but never apologized. 

"There is a sewer entrance. Or if you are feeling lucky, a back door." 

Nova glanced at the building and made a noise, her head wiggling back and forth in the water before she smiled. 

"I have to burn things... Perhaps that is best to do first." 

The shadow made a noise, echoing the one Nova had just made. 

"Distraction?" 

Nova smiled and glided over to the shore and pulled herself up. 

"Distraction." 

Nova climbed up the stone side of the small island, eying the honey-bee hives and lifted her brow as her eyes trailed over to a torch, a small smile crawling over her lips as she jumped up onto the grass and moved over to the burning branch. Quickly snatching it from its place on the back wall of the island, she ran over to the hives and ran the flame across the bottom corner until the flames began to lick their way up the side. She repeated the process with the next two, grinning broadly as she threw the torch away into the lake and admired her work for a second. 

"You there! What are you doing?!" 

Nova's eyes grew wide as she looked over her shoulder to see a pair of guards running over to her and she grinned as she took off and jumped back into the water before they could get a good look at her. 

"You realize you look different when soaked to the bone, Nova?" 

She rolled her eyes as she looked over at the shadow, its form rippling and pulsing like water as it stared at Nova under the surface. She moved her hands around, pointing in various directions as if to ask where she would be going. The shadow simply stared at her for a moment. 

"The sewer is back this way... Or the door is to your left." 

Nova gave a mocking thumbs up and twisted in the water before swimming over towards her left, no way in hell was she going through the sewer. When Nova finally resurfaced and took a big gasp for air, the sun was peeking over the horizon and guards were scattered everywhere screaming to get water. She smiled to herself and swam to the shore and climbed up to where a door was tucked away on the side of the building, a gleeful giggle leaving her lips as she picked the lock and slipped inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Have you heard?" 

Brynjolf lifted his head from the papers in his hand and stared over at the voice, his brow lifting as he watched Vex and Rune talking together at the other end of the table. 

"There was smoke rising from Goldenglow." 

Brynjolf felt his brow lift slightly and he opened his mouth to ask questions but his attention was drawn to the back entrance of the guild opening and everyone watched to see who it was, Vex reaching back for her dagger, and everyone let out a noise of surprise when Nova came skipping down the steps looking like a drowned rat. 

"What in oblivion happened to you?" 

Nova looked over at Rune as he was first to speak, a small smile growing on her lips as she did a whole body wiggle and brought her hands up to ring water from her hair. 

"I went swimming and set fire to a bunch of beehives." 

Brynjolf grinned at her words. 

"Oh, and stole some documents... What did YOU do?" 

Vex stared slack-jawed and Rune laughed at Nova's words, Brynjolf lifted himself from his seat and walked over to her and smirked as he folded his arms over his chest. 

"Snuck out before daybreak did we, Lass?" 

Nova beamed up at Brynjolf as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner before giggling. 

"I woke up early and had a job to do. Why wouldn't I go before the sun got in my eyes?" 

Brynjolf grinned still and watched as Nova reached around herself and pulled out a bunch of papers from her pouch and handed them to him, her nose scrunching. 

"I don't think they got too wet. I tried using the inside pocket in my pouch to keep them dry." 

Nova watched as Brynjolf took the documents and looked them over. 

"I helped too." 

Nova's eyes darted to her shadow and watched as red eyes stared up at her, a small smirk on her lips as she looked back up at Brynjolf to see him walk away and give the papers to Mercer while the older man approached his desk and exchange a few words. The older nord glared at Brynjolf for a moment before looking in her direction, his scowl only deepening as he watched her closely and Nova's brow lifted slightly as he looked back at the documents. 

"That the one watching me?" 

There was a low hum of agreement from the shadow as Brynjolf walked back over to her, a smile on his face. 

"Great work, Lass. Though the documents don't give us much to go by, we have learned that Goldenglow has been sold to an unknown buyer... Any idea what the symbol on the pages might have been?" 

Nova shook her head and lifted her shoulders. 

"If I'm honest, I didn't look. I was more focused on getting out before I was spotted." 

Brynjolf nodded his head slowly, running his hand across his stubbled cheek. 

"Blast. Well, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer some more. But for now, you're off to speak to Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name." 

Nova's brow lifted high as Brynjolf spoke before scrunching her nose slightly. 

"Any idea what Maven wants?" 

Brynjolf shook his head some and smiled at Nova. 

"That's between you and Maven and I prefer to keep it that way. Don't worry about it. Maven's business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for her people." 

Nova's brow lifted high again and a small smile crossed her lips. 

"Speaking of gold..." 

Brynjolf blinked and stared for a second before a large grin crossed his lips. 

"Of course... your pay. Haha! You're smart as a whip, Lass. Keep doing right by us and there's plenty more where that came from." 

Nova smiled as he held out his hand and she cupped her below, letting the coins in his grasp fall into her waiting palm. She peered down at the coin and made a low humming noise before nodding and dropping them into her pouch, then smiled up at Brynjolf. 

"Now... As much I would hate to keep Maven waiting... I think I'm going to dry off, maybe change my clothes. I look like I was drowned." 

Brynjolf couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in his chest, watching as Nova skittered past him and ran for the living quarters where she had dumped her bag. His brow lifting slightly as he glanced at Mercer and watched how the older man stared after the new recruit. If Brynjolf was being honest with himself, he didn't like the look in the leader's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I cut this chapter shorter then what it could have been... But I did it!!


End file.
